This description relates to presenting one or more content items on a computing device, and more particularly, to enabling a user of a computing device to designate one or more content items presented to the user for later review.
Due to the limited screen size of a typical mobile computing device, applications and web pages are commonly designed to occupy the entire screen of the mobile computing device. That is, there generally is not enough space on the screen to present multiple applications and/or web pages to a user in a useful manner. As a result, the user's attention is focused on one application, web page, or other item at a time.
A typical scenario that occurs as a result of the limited screen size of a mobile computing device is that a user of the mobile computing device is using an application or is viewing a web page (a “publication”) and is presented with a content item, for example an advertisement, embedded in the application or web page. The user might be interested in the content item and any content linked to the content item. In such a scenario, the user is faced with a dilemma On one hand, the user may continue viewing the publication, thereby effectively dismissing the content item and potentially forgetting about the possibility of viewing the content item at a later time. On the other hand, the user may completely stop viewing the publication in order to investigate the content item. That is, the user may click on the content item, which causes the user's computing device to display additional content that the content item links to (“linked content”). As a result, the user is completely diverted away from the publication. That is, the linked content associated with the content item, when displayed, occupies the entire screen of the mobile computing device. Accordingly, as a result of the screen size of mobile computing devices, content items and linked content that may be of interest is often ignored and forgotten by the user.